Dalton's Damsel
by aliqueen16
Summary: Dalton has its first girl student ever. And she's a girl. When she has to get a roommate, they wreak havoc in the school. But what else is there between them? There IS a connection.
1. Chapter 1

New student

Bas's pov

Today was no normal day at Dalton. We were getting a new student. We were all gathered in the luxurious lobby, awaiting the new guy, when our Headmaster's voice brought us to attention

" This is a first at Dalton. The student is a true genius, starting High School at 12."

I felt a pang in my chest and a knot in my throat, as I knew someone like that; and though I loved Dalton, I loved and missed her with every fiber in my being. Samantha Sienna Smythe. My baby sister. We are extremely close, despite me being at a boarding school and her still being with Mom and Liam, our stepfather. Our biological father passed when Sammy was just past one year old. Our headmaster went on

"Her parents will have to work overseas and think this is the best place for their child. But another Dalton first, and I trust you all to be respectful, our new student is a girl."

Gasps filled the room and I shed a tear or two; half because this girl reminded me of Sammy, half because it could very well BE Sammy. Mom had told me about the new job location. Stepping to the side, our headmaster revealed the new student. I nearly collapsed on the floor in tears. My Sammy.

 **I'm gonna stop here for cliffy purposes even though this is short. Read and review, reviews make me smile and make the world go around!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bas's pov

My Sammy ran into my arms, both of us crying. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had become a boa constrictor, not that my grip on her was any looser. It had been determined that she would stay in my room, since I had a single room and a bathroom to myself. Perfect.

When the maintenance crew brought a bed for her, we both smiled "That won't be necessary." We had already planned on sharing mine since she was still a bit scared of storms and the dark, just a bit. After I helped her unpack, we went to Warbler rehearsal, where she would meet the guys a bit better, and I was excited for her to make some friends, and hopefully no boyfriends. But hope and fate don't always go hand in hand; and not all guys at Dalton would be nice to Sammy, as I'd soon discover.


	3. Chapter 3

Bas's pov

The rest of the Warblers and I were walking to our next class when a scream caught my attention. Sammy. And someone had cut her scream short, so I knew whatever was happening was not good. Not good at all.

The guys and I made a mad dash towards the classroom we traced her scream, more like a yelp, from and I was livid upon seeing the of the students had tied her up and was trying to KISS her! MY BABY SISTER! The rest of the Warblers focused on untying the Scout/Sailor knots that bounded my baby to the chair as I focused solely on beating the life out of the brat that had done this to her; and attempted to kiss her. Once I made sure he was unconscious, we left; Jeff transferring her from his arms to mine; Sammy still shaking with sobs; gripping my neck with the grip of an anaconda.

Running my free hand through her hair, I kissed her tear-stained cheeks over and over, whispering " You're ok, I got you. You're safe now. Bassy's here." Gradually her sobs became hiccups and sniffles, and she soon fell asleep out of trauma and exhaustion in my arms.

I gently laid her down on our bed, covering her up to her shoulders, then turned to the other Warblers, all of us watching her, her grip on my hand never loosening. We watched her chest rise and fall, hoping she would not have any nightmares, but ready to come to her rescue if she were to have one. Tension building inside of us, as well as rage for Vince Andrews for having caused this, one by one we kissed her forehead; the guys soon having to abide by curfew rules and retreat to their rooms, begging me to call them if needed; and I was the last to fall asleep, wrapping my arms around my Sammy, whispering "Night, Baby Girl. Love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Bas's pov

At about 3 AM, I noticed Sammy shaking and crying; mumbling words like "stop", "please" and 'I'm begging you". It wasn't rocket science that she was having a nightmare about what happened earlier.

It took me a solid half hour to wake her up because her nightmare was so vivid and intense; but, as soon as she was awake; she crumbled into my arms in tears once more; hyperventilating this time.

I rocked her back and forth on the bed while humming her favorite lullaby, running my right hand through her bouncy locks, left hand drawing soothing circles on her back as her sobs subsided into sniffles against my white shirt and her breathing steadied out into a normal pattern, her hyperventilating having obviously been my main concern.

Her voice was so quiet and broken, not above a whisper, that I almost didn't hear her reveal a game changing plot twist in her nightmare

"He hurt you. He beat you up cause I wouldn't kiss him. I'm sorry."

That revelation brought tears to my eyes, because she blamed herself for not protecting me in a nightmare, where, to do so, she had to kiss a creep twice her size and with quite a few years on her; not to mention an awful personality. Kissing her temple, I soothed

"Sammy, you have nothing to apologize for. Your mind is just being mean to you right now. I was never used as leverage or beat up. We're safe, he's expelled." after hearing that, she hugged me tightly as I returned the favor; and we both drifted back into slumberland, holding each other closer than before.


	5. Chapter 5

The Damsel and Her Knights

Sammy's pov

We had all retired to mine and Bassy's room; me and the Warblers. Along with me actually being Bassy's sister, all the Warblers saw me as a younger sister and I felt safe with each and every one of them. Jeff was almost as protective as Bassy, Nicky and Hunty were the goofy ones. The five of us were he closest, and the only ones able to attend movie night, due to overdue assignments due the next morning.

The four boys and I had literally jumped on the king sized bed in the room I shared with my older brother; also occupied by a vast selection of movies and snacks. But I still had a bit of a sad aura around me, since I missed my workaholic parents, and the sleepover was to celebrate my birthday. No calls from them, no visits, nothing. Not even a card. Too busy with work as usual. That's why I was so happy to be with Bassy and why I was so glad I became close enough to have a sibling like relationship with the other Warblers as well.

They let me vent about my absentee parents, held me as I cried when they didn't answer my calls; and Nick started up his antics with Jeff to make me laugh. Mission accomplished. Then we started watching the movie, which sadly turned out to be my least favorite genre. Horror. Five minutes in, I was crying, Bassy and Jeffy shielding me from the terrors on the screen, Hunty and Nicky quick to distract me with my presents and their jokes. I got a new phone from Bassy, a dress from Jeffy, a necklace from Nicky and a perfme from Hunty. After I thanked them, Hunty, Jeffy and Nicky had to go to their rooms, and Bassy and I fell asleep. Despite me missing my parents, my knights knew how to rescue their damsel in distress and made my day a great one.


	6. Chapter 6

Reversed Roles

Sammy's pov

My whole life has followed a pattern. My workaholic parents barely give me the time of day, leaving my brother Sebastian to pick up the pieces; no matter from what. Daily necessities, nightmares, tucking me in, homework help, ailments or sicknesses... But today, the roles reversed themselves. Bas was sick, and I was not about to leave his side.

He whined "Why did I eat that taco off the ground?" shaking my head at the memory, I replied "Because Nick dared you and you accepted, which we will discuss later." yep. Though I was younger, I still had to set him straight some times. "I will be speaking with Nicholas as well." my brother cringed at me using our friends' actual name "Nick's toast." I smirked "Cinnamon."

Then I curled up to my sick brother under the covers and turned on our favorite movie, keeping a bucket, washcloth and thermometer close by. It didn't take long for Bas to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chatting with Nick

Sammy's pov

Now that Bas was safely asleep, I decided it was time to talk to Nick about the dare that got my brother sick in the first place. I always ended up having to put all the Warblers in their place one time or another. They saw me as a little sister, but let's face it. I was more like a mother to those uncontrollable crazy goofballs. I cornered the Warbler I was hunting down and spoke "Nicholas Duval, come with me." I think I heard him gulp. Good.

He broke the silence, trying to divert the conversation "You look beautiful, Sammy." I smiled "Thank you. But you're still in trouble." he groaned as I grilled him on how stupid and reckless that was, and, once I was finished; he apologized to both me and my brother; and we obviously forgave him.


End file.
